


My Neighbor

by RiahM



Category: c'est la vie - Fandom
Genre: Dreams, F/M, Guy next door, blurred lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24176239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiahM/pseuds/RiahM
Summary: Just a dream I had about someone..
Relationships: neighbors - Relationship





	My Neighbor

He had such even, tan skin; a lovely olive complexion. On his face, impeccably perfect cheekbones and sculpted jawline only evenly matched by his eyes. I think I may have found him attractive in another life, had his character matched his beauty. His eyelashes framed eyes made from amber and his dark eyebrows complimented him so well.

I liked his smile the most.

Prior to this contact I think I would have avoided him obstinately. However, that was then and here I was trapped . Our situation elicited excitement. There was no way to lie about it, I wanted to know what came next. He had never taken an interest in me and I would go as far as to say despite our headbutting in the past, I was not on his radar in the least.

He approached me with leery eyes. We were in the kitchen that lead nowhere and I was backed to the wall despite being four feet away from this man. He had a presence and it commanded attention. I am more than sure he knew. _Bite me_ , I thought with narrowing eyes as I looked at him. Should I ever be challenged, I would rebel... Even if it was against my best interest.

"You're something else."

I needed more space between us. I rolled my eyes and tried to step around him in a play to act nonchalant as I passed by him in my regretfully narrow kitchen. At reaching the dining room next to my table, he stepped toward me. It was quick and unexpected but he had me against one of my tucked in chairs.

I could feel his chest eclipsing my back. To a passerby from my second-story balcony, somebody would think this man was mine and we were only a couple in an embrace. He wrapped his right hand around my waist and his left hand held mine to my hip both his hands gripping at my small wrists. I felt small.

I knew my shortcomings. I was on the smaller scale but I made up for it by being quick and my sharp tongue intimidated many before I ever had the need to flex my fists. This wasn't an advantageous position to be in. All I could think about was to focus on my breathing.

His body was warmer than mine and his head at the crook of my neck was...

"Hm. You're so sensitive."

And I was. I knew better but this was something driven independent of reason. _Fantastic._

"Do you mind? I'm not a plaything."

"And if I didn't think of you as a plaything?"

He began to graze his lips on my neck leading with his nose. And I could feel my heartbeat elevate. _Geeze_. 

I closed my eyes and took a breath. This could go one of two ways. I didn't owe anyone anything. To my knowledge, he was single. And the typical womanizer. Would it be so terrible for me to sample something like this?


End file.
